Epidemic
by animefan018
Summary: After a month of peace, the Hyper Force begans to relax. But when an epidemic they have no cure for breaks out, how will they revive everyone? Matters only get worse when they figure out thier leader gets affected too!
1. Ice Cream!

Another Story About Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go.

**This story takes place after the Night of Fear episode.**

**Ice Cream!**

It has been a month ever since Mandarin invaded the Super Robot and exposed their worst fears. Now everyone is happy and forgot all about the incident.

"I think we have everything. – Did you guys want to stop somewhere before we head back to the robot?" Chiro asked Sprx and Nova.

"Can we go to the park?" Nova asked as she saw them serving ice cream.

"Ya kid. I wouldn't mind if we stopped there for a few minutes."

Chiro laughed. "Alright, let's go!"

They approached the ice cream stand as the man running it handed a little girl an ice cream.

"Run along now, and play safe." He smiled and used a towel to wipe his hands off.

"Why hello Chiro, Sprx, and Nova. What can I get you today?"

"Do you guys know what you want?" Chiro asked the two monkeys.

"I want to try rocky road!" Nova said as she looked at Sprx.

"I'll get strawberry. I like it when things are sweet." He said as he winked at Nova.

She turned as her tail wacked him in the face.

"OW!"

The man laughed as he made the rocky road cone and handed it to Nova.

"Thanks!"

He nodded. "Here you go Sprx." The man handed Sprx his ice cream.

"Is there anything I can get you Chiro?"

"Um…..Chocolate please." He said as he saw a big crowd form in a different part of the park. "Do you know what's going on over there?"

The man's expression sadden as he handed Chiro his ice cream.

"A new ice cream business just opened today. Everyone's saying it's the best around, but it's the same as mine. The only difference is that they're paying more for it there."

"That's a rip off!" Chiro proclaimed as he reached into his pocket.

"Here. – Thanks for the frozen desert!" Chiro held out five dollars.

The man looked at it for a minute before shaking his head. "No. you keep it. You've done enough for the city already; I couldn't possibly take your money!"

"Are you sure? We get our groceries for free already. – Besides, you'll need it if you want to keep up with their business."

"Thanks." The man took the money and put it in his pocket. "Your welcome here any time!"

"Well, we better get back to the robot. We've got groceries to put away." Chiro said and looked at Nova and Sprx.

"Thanks for the ice cream!" Chiro said as he waved and began walking.

"Ya, thanks!" Nova called back as she ran after Chiro. Sprx looked up from his ice cream and ran to them.

"Sprx, say thank you!" Nova whispered in an angry voice.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright alright!"

"Thanks!" Sprx yelled without even turning around. Nova glared at him before focusing her attention on the ice cream she was holding. She was just about to take a bit when she heard a thud. Looking up, she saw Sprx had run into Chiro and his ice cream on his face.

Nova laughed hysterically. "You deserved that!"

Sprx mumbles to himself as he whipped off the ice cream. He looked up to ask Chiro why he stopped to see he bore a serious expression. "What's wrong kid?"

Chiro gazed around the park again before he heard Sprx's voice. "Nothing. Let's go." He replied. _'What was that feeling?'_ Chiro asked himself before they entered the robot.

-----

I thought I should get two stories going since this one doesn't take place after my other story 'A New Threat.'


	2. Tension

**Tension**

"We're back!" Sprx yelled in the robot. Otto rushed up to them and saw Sprx still had some ice cream on him.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, nothing happened," Sprx replied in a rather unconvincing voice.

Otto shrugged it off as they heard Gibson's voice from his lab.

"I've successfully fused an……What happened to you?" Gibson asked as he saw Sprx covered in ice cream.

Sprx glared at Nova and then waved his hands in the air.

"NOTHING!!" Sprx yelled as he stormed off to his room.

"What's up with him?" Otto asked worried about his friend.

"He's just embarrassed. He'll get over it." Nova said as she too headed to her room.

"Otto, can you help me fuse this with your new invention?"

"Sure!" He said as he ran off with Gibson. Chiro smiled and he too went to his room.

Watching the Sun Riders marathon, he thought about what he felt in the park. It didn't feel friendly but it sure did seem familiar.

'_Maybe I should tell Antauri about it tomorrow.'_ Chiro said to himself as he fell asleep.

----

Chiro woke up again to see the sun high in the air through his window. Quickly looking at his clock, he got out of bed and got changed into his red long sleeve shirt and blue jean pants. He walked down to the kitchen to see Gibson cooking breakfast.

"Is everyone still asleep?"

"Yes. But I think Antauri is awake."

Chiro went to Gibson's side to see him cooking pancakes. "Need any help?"

"Well, you can set the table up."

"Alright!" Chiro said as he got the plates and silver wear out. As he set the table, he saw Antauri enter the kitchen.

"Good morning Chiro, Gibson."

"Good morning Antauri." Chiro said.

"Do you want pancakes or just tea today?"

"Tea will be fine. – And don't worry, I'll make it myself."

Chiro finished setting up the table when the weird feeling he felt yesterday came back to him. He looked around to see if any one else noticed; but as they continued on what they were doing, he knew he only felt it.

"Uh, I'll be right back."

"Where're you going Chiro? Breakfast will be done in one minute." Gibson called back.

"I need to check on something." Chiro dashed out of the kitchen and went up his tube.

Antauri looked at Gibson who exchanged the same expression. Antauri set the tea down and followed Chiro.

----

Chiro went on the robot's shoulders and looked around. He knew what ever he felt was close and that it wanted to harm Shugazoom.

The wind blew Chiro's hair as the sun finally crawled up in its place in the sky. Still looking around the city, he didn't notice Antauri walked up next to him.

"You were acting strange in the kitchen as if something was on your mind." Antauri looked at Chiro who still gazed upon the city.

"Usually you come here when you are bothered and need to talk. What's on your mind?"

Chiro still looked out at the city as the feeling he felt blended in with the other surroundings.

"I keep getting this feeling that someone or something that wants to hurt Shugazoom is out there. – But every time I try to find out where it's coming from, it disappears." Chiro closed his eyes and looked down before turning to Antauri.

"Sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

"No. – What ever you are feeling is trying to get your attention. The next time you feel it, follow it before its too late."

"Thanks. Now let's go and eat!" Chiro said as he went back into the robot. However, Antauri looked back at the city to see if he felt anything; but when he didn't, he too joined the team for breakfast.

----

"PANCAKES!!!!!!!" Otto and Sprx yelled loudly. They ran to the table and immediately began stuffing their faces.

Nova entered the kitchen and saw the two eating like savages.

"Ew! – Can't you guys eat normal for once?"

Sprx and Otto looked at each other and then looked at Nova.

"Nope!" And began eating again.

Nova sighed and sat next to Gibson.

Chiro entered the room followed by Antauri who poured his tea and left for his room. Chiro sat down and covered his food from the crump's flying everywhere.

"Can't you two eat like Gibson and Nova for once?"

They ignored Chiro as they continued to eat.

Taking a bite of his pancake, he couldn't help but laugh as Sprx knocked over his orange juice with his elbow and spilled on Nova's lap.

Sprx froze as he saw Nova just stare at the spilled juice on her lap. She slowly looked up with anger swelling up within her. Pushing her chair back, she didn't take her eyes off of Sprx.

"That's IT! I had just about enough of you!" She yelled as she transformed her hands into her large fists.

Chiro stood up immediately as he knew this was going too far.

"Nova……" Chiro warned. She stared at Sprx for the longest time until she untransformed her hands and stormed out of the room. Everyone had their eyes on Sprx as silence filled the room.

Gibson looked at Sprx. "Now look what you did!"

"Hey! It was on accident. You think I would purposely spill orange juice on Nova?"

"By the way you were acting, yes!"

Chiro left the kitchen and went after Nova. She was in her room attacking her punching back angrily. Chiro heard the punches she gave it, and knew she was really upset this time. Knocking, he heard the punching subside before the door opened.

"Come in Chiro," She said sadly and walked towards her bean bag. She sat down as Chiro closed the door and sat next to her.

"You alright?"

"Yay," Nova said as she looked down. Chiro knew what was wrong and wasn't giving up that easily.

"You know, Sprx didn't mean it. You know how clumsy he can be."

"I know, it's just sometimes he acts so selfish it makes me mad."

"Well that's just Sprx. – You know, he's really sorry about spilling that juice all over you."

"I guess so."

Chiro knew that Nova was cooling off now. However, he had an idea that would make her forget about the whole incident.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

Nova looked up as a smile appeared on her face.

"I'd love too. – As long as Sprx doesn't come."

"Alright, let's go." Chiro laughed as both he and Nova stood up and exited her room.

-----------

**Don't worry, it'll get more exciting the next chapter!=)**


	3. Where?

**Where?**

Nova and Chiro went down their tubes to the communications center.

"Gibson! Nova and I are going to the Arcade! Wanta come?" Chiro yelled out.

Gibson entered the communications room. "No thank you. – But don't be out long."

"Don't worry, we won't!" Chiro replied as Nova and Chiro exited the robot.

-----

"I thought we were getting ice cream."

"We are. I just said that so Gibson wouldn't come."

Nova Chuckled at the thought. "Thanks Chiro."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend." Nova said as she ran up a field of grass in the park.

Chiro smiled to see Nova happy again and follow her up.

"Look! There's that friendly ice cream man!" Nova pointed out before she saw the huge line for the new place.

"Ya, and that ripped off ice cream place down there." Chiro muttered at the thought of people paying over five dollars per ice cream.

The man running the small ice cream cart looked up as he heard two voices.

"Hello Nova and Chiro! How are you today?"

Nova and Chiro looked down and smiled. "Good! We came to buy more ice cream!"

They ran down the hill and stopped at the cart.

"I already told you not to pay anymore."

Chiro looked at the man funny. "You have no customers and yet you want to give ice cream to us free?"

"Ya! I don't think so! You've got to have money to survive too!" Nova added.

The man's face brightened with their generosity.

"I won't take your money because tomorrow is my last day anyway."

"What?!" Chiro and Nova both yelled.

The man sadly looked down before he continued. "I can't keep up with that new ice cream place down there. My boss said that he has to close down because he can't afford to keep this cart running anymore."

"We're sorry."

"It's not your fault." The man reached in his pocket and pulled out six pieces of paper.

"But when I do retire, I don't want you or your team to pay for any ice cream at that 'Frosted' place." He held out the pieces of paper. Chiro grabbed them and read what they were.

"How'd you get these? I thought a ripped off place like that wouldn't have these."

"They wanted me to give them to you since you've saved our city countless of times. – And I kind of begged for them."

"You begged for them? – Thank you so much!" Chiro said now feeling very guilty.

Nova knew he didn't like that place, but he wanted them to stay happy. "Thank you sir."

"You don't have to thank me. Instead, you should be telling me what you want."

Chiro felt bad about all this, but decided to still get something since the man looked so happy to serve them what might be their last ice cream cone he made them.

They got two chocolates and talked with the man for a little bit. But when they ran out of things to talk about, Chiro forced the man to take the five dollars.

Waving goodbye, Nova and Chiro silently walked towards the playground to watch kids play as they ate.

Chiro was almost done with his when he remembered about the weird feelings he kept getting. He concentrated on where it was when he felt it with the wind blowing by. Quickly looking around, he was about to run towards it when he saw a boy about 12 tumble over. Chiro gulped down his ice cream and ran to the boy. Nova saw Chiro take off and followed him.

Turning the boy over so he was looking up, he saw the boy had pale white skin and pale peach lips. Chiro turned to Nova who looked at him as well. She turned on her communicator immediately as she stayed next to Chiro.

"Nova to Gibson, do you read me?"

"Yes Nova, having fun?"

"Not exactly. We were in the park when a 12 year old boy fell over. He looks extremely sick with his pale skin."

"He probably had a heat stroke. – I think you and Chiro should take him to the hospital quickly."

"Alright, Nova out."

Chiro picked up the boy and ran to the nearest hospital with Nova.

------

Antauri entered the kitchen where Gibson was still cleaning up.

"Who was that?"

"Nova and Chiro. – They said a little boy past out in the park. I advised them to take them to the nearest hospital to be treated."

"If they call back, tell me."

"Alright." Gibson said as Antauri left the kitchen.

He was suspicious of what really happened and knew that it wasn't hot enough to pass out.

Antauri went to the shoulder of the robot and closed his eyes. He concentrated on feeling any dark energy. However, he didn't feel any.

-----

"How is he?" Nova asked the nurse.

"We're not sure at the moment. – We don't know what he has, but we'll do the test again to find out."

"Did you contact his parents?" Chiro asked looking in the window of the unconscious boy.

"Yes, they'll be here within the next fifteen minutes."

"Thanks. Tell them that the Hyper Force will be there if they need anything."

The nurse smiled at the statement. "I will."

"Well, we better be off!" Chiro said as they left the hospital and headed back for the robot. However, as they past the park, Chiro felt a dark energy and took off in its direction.

Nova tried to keep up, but she had no idea where they were going.

The darkness faded away as Chiro looked up. They were close to the new ice cream shop and many crowds of people were about. _'Man! How am I supposed to find out where the feeling is coming from with all the crowds of people here?'_ He thought to himself.

Nova finally caught up to Chiro and saw the new ice cream place too.

"Why are we here?"

Chiro looked around to see if he felt it there too, but he didn't. Sighing in disbelieve, he headed to the robot again. Nova grew very curious of what had just happened, but decided it would be smarter if she just kept her mouth shut.

But Chiro knew he felt a dark presence there and he didn't like how it felt either. The question was, where was it coming from?


	4. No Coincidence

**This chapter has a Sprx and Nova moment.**

**No**_ Coincidence_

Nova and Chiro entered the communications room to see Sprx leaning on one of the circular chairs.

Nova looked down because she felt bad for blowing up in Sprx's face. She looked at Chiro who nodded in agreement. Nova walked up to Sprx and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry I got mad at you this morning. I didn't know what was coming over me. – I guess I was just a bit irritated." Nova said as she kept her gaze on the floor. Sprx turned to her with a shocked expression. _'Why is she apologizing to me? I'm the one who spilled juice on her!'_ He said to himself as he thought of the right thing to say.

"Nova, you had every right to be mad at me! I'm the one who got you all wet!"

Nova looked up as she realized what they were fighting about wasn't even worth it.

"Why are we mad at each other over spilled juice?" Nova asked as she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of it.

"I don't know! – I guess we just had other things on our mind that we just kinda took it out on each other."

"Ya, I guess you're right. – Friends?"

"Friends." Sprx said as he shook Nova's hand.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be in my room practicing." Nova said as she ran off to her room.

Sprx blushed as he felt like he just made a total fool of himself. Chiro went up to Sprx and gave him a strange look.

"Ya, that was kinda weird you two were fighting over spilled juice." Chiro saw Sprx was more red than usual.

"Are you blushing Sprx?" Chiro asked in a teasing tone.

"What?"

"You heard me. Your fur is redder than normal. – Are you more than friends with Nova?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sprx quickly said before he ran off to his room. Chiro laughed for a moment before he headed to Antauri's room. He wanted to talk about what he was feeling to see if it was anything to worry about or not.

Knocking on the door, he heard nothing from Antauri's room. Opening the door, no one was there. Closing the door, Chiro went to the one other place he knew Antauri would be. In fact, if any of the team members were down and needed to think things out, they would go and hang out on the shoulders of the robot. It just made you relaxed as you gazed upon the city and watched the sunset.

-----

Chiro arrived to see Antauri in a deep meditation. Not wanting to disturb him, Chiro quietly sat next to Antauri and waited. However, Chiro grew weary and soon enough, drifted off to sleep as the last rays of light were seen. Antauri stopped his meditating to see the sleeping child next to him. He smiled before floating down to him and caressed his hair. "I'm sorry you had to wait for me Chiro, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Antauri whispered as he lifted Chiro up and took him to his room.

Tucking him in, he couldn't help but notice six papers in his pocket. Taking them out, he saw they were certificates to receive free ice cream and/or yogurt at an ice cream shop called _'Frosted_.' Antauri placed them on Chiro's night stand and turned off the lights.

While Antauri waited for himself to fall asleep, he decided he would make it up by taking them all to get ice cream the next day.

------

Chiro woke up to see he was in his room. _'I must of fallen asleep.'_ Chiro told himself and sat up. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he heard his door swish open.

"Woo Hoo!" He heard Otto say as he jumped on Chiro's bed.

"We're going to the new ice cream place! – Everyone keeps saying it's the best place ever!" Otto yelled again as he jumped off Chiro's bed and waited for Chiro to say something.

"We? Whose we?"

"The whole team!"

"Even Gibson and Antauri?"

"Yep! It was Antauri's idea!" Otto said as he ran out.

'_But how….'_ He questioned until he saw the free slips on his night stand.

"Oh, Antauri saw them." Chiro realized and smiled. He got out of bed and got changed in the normal red sweater and blue jeans.

He went to the kitchen to see everyone awake and talking happily.

"Come sit down Chiro! We're having eggs today." Gibson informed him as Chiro sat down. Sprx and Otto were eating a less savagely way and Nova didn't seem to mind.

'_Okay, what's up with them? They seem a little too happy.'_

Antauri saw Chiro looked confused and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I was too busy meditating to realize you were sitting next to me."

"It's all right, I understand."

Antauri nodded as everyone finished their meal.

"Is everyone ready?" Otto asked jumping in place full of excitement.

"Yes, let's go," Antauri said as they exited the robot and headed to the park.

The team was fairly talkative on the way there. Sprx and Nova were once again talking while Otto and Gibson talked about how they could improve the invention the were working on together. Chiro and Antauri stayed quiet most of the time. Every now and then, they would engage in a conversation.

When they arrived at the park, they saw the '_Frosted_' place had less people there than they usually do.

As they ran up the hill to get there, Nova froze immediately.

"What's wrong Novs?" Sprx asked as he looked over the hill too. Once he saw the scene, he too was speechless.

It was then Chiro felt the darkness more than before; and it was over that hill. Antauri seemed to notice Chiro's sudden change of comfort because as soon as he took off running, he did the same thing. As they arrived at the top of the hill, they too could plainly see what Chiro felt. Gibson and Otto finally arrived as well to see the citizens everywhere. Some were leaning against trees while others were just lying on the ground. They weren't hurt by any monster because they bore no scratches. However, they all had the similar feature of pale white skin and peach pale lips.

------

**I finally got to the excitement! XD**


	5. Epidemic!

**Epidemic!**

"What happened here?" Nova asked with concern in her voice.

Chiro was speechless and frozen in fear. All he was thinking about was how someone could do such a thing.

Antauri closed his eyes and surveyed the area. "Good news team. All of them are alive, but they're in a critical state at the moment."

Everyone calmed down and descended down the hill. There were still people who went on with their normal business. Like the people driving by or the kids running about.

Gibson approached one of the citizens and scanned them.

"Hm, most disconcerting."

Chiro quickly turned to Gibson. "What is?"

"This person's readings. – It's says that she has been infected by a virus."

"A Virus?" Otto asked scratching his check.

"Wake up Braniack! Humans can't get viruses!" Sprx replied and smirked.

"What I meant was a sickness."

Chiro heard this and looked over at the road and side walks. "What ever it is, it seems like only the people in the park got infected."

"Whatever the case may be, we better take these people to a near hospital. – There's too many to put in the Super Robot." Antauri said looking around.

Chiro thought for a moment until he remembered the little boy who past out the other day.

"Chiro and I saw a kid that looked just like this yesterday!" Nova looked at Chiro who nodded.

"It must be a new disease that's going around; like the flu or something."

"More like an epidemic." Antauri added.

Chiro looked around to find a phone booth.

"Well, we can't carry all these people to the hospital; so I'll call for a couple of ambulances."

"I'll do it." Antauri said and closed his eyes. He made a direct link between him and the nearest hospital like he was contacting him.

Over at the hospital, a nurse answered the phone.

"Hello Nurse Layla, how can I help you?"

"I am Antauri from the Hyper Force. My team and I discovered about ten citizens here with what we believe is a disease."

"Alright, which park is that?"

"The Surprise Park."

"I'm sending ambulances there right away."

"Thanks." Antauri concluded and ended communication.

"They should be here soon." Antauri told Chiro.

Chiro still had his gaze on the ground and never ripped it away. He felt responsible for the state all the citizens were in.

"They'll be alright Chiro. – I'm sure the hospital has a cure for it."

Chiro Sighed. "You're right; like always. – I just feel like I need to do something to help!"

"They'll be fine kid! – Besides, the ambulances are five minutes away."

Chiro forced on a fake smile, but it didn't fool anyone.

They all knew Chiro was afraid of failing and have people he knew and loved die.

Looking at each other, they knew they had to get Chiro out of there and forget the whole incident.

Antauri looked at Gibson as an idea came to mind.

"You guys can go and get in line at that ice cream place. Gibson and I will join you when the medics arrive."

"Are you sure?" Chiro asked suspiciously.

"Yes, we're defiantly sure. – Now go along, we'll meet you there."

Chiro hesitated at first; but when Sprx and Otto grabbed Chiro's hand, there was no hesitation.

"Come on Chiro!" They yelled and pulled Chiro along. Nova shrugged before following them.

In no time, they arrived at the ice cream place. The line died down a lot as you were able to wait inside now. Entering the facility, they gazed around to see everything sparkling new. People were laughing while others told stories.

Looking around, Chiro saw someone take a bit of their first ice cream. Their eyes went wide and Chiro felt something different about the man now. However, he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he became all hyper and began raving on how delicious the ice cream was. It made Otto start to droll while Sprx tried to figure out what he wanted.

Nova seemed to be less happy about being here.

Chiro couldn't blame her. After what their business was doing to the poor man who sold ice cream happily each day, even Chiro found it hard to believe he was there.

------

The ambulances were there in no time and began to carry the citizens inside the cars. Some of the police asked what happened there as Gibson explained. Antauri helped as much as he could, but the paramedics didn't want his help.

"We'll have to close this park down until we figure out what the cause for this was." One of the police chiefs said to the two robots.

"Understood. You should also make signs so people will know not to even come near the park. – The toxins that caused this could spread about three to four feet away." Gibson suggested.

"Thanks for the suggestion."

"Your welcome. – If you don't need our assistance anymore, we'll be off to join our leader."

"Alright. Thanks for the help!" The police men said as both Gibson and Antauri activated their jetpacks and flew towards the ice cream place.

------

It was the Hyper Forces turn by the time Gibson and Antauri arrived.

"I am privileged to serve you, hyper force. – What flavor do you wish to have?"

"I'll have Vanilla please." Nova asked as the strange girl scooped up Vanilla and handed it to her.

"I'll Have Strawberry." Sprx said crossing his arms.

"And I'll have bubble gum!" Otto shouted.

"I'll just have cookie dough." Gibson added to the list.

"I'll settle for the cotton candy flavor please." Antauri said in a calm voice.

Chiro just stared plainly into the glass; lost in his own thoughts.

The lady finished making their ice cream cones when she saw that the boy Chiro had a serious but yet confused look on his face.

"What would you like dear?"

Chiro looked up as the voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'll just take chocolate." He said with a sad voice.

The team looked at him with concern as the lady handed him his.

"Enjoy!" She said as they sat down at a booth next to the window.

Chiro looked out the window; still in deep thought.

Antauri watched as he knew that Chiro worried about all the citizens.

Sprx and Otto immediately began eating the ice cream. Nova and Gibson slowly ate it; trying to not to watch their two friends eat. Nova spotted Chiro and wanted him to stop thinking about what happened earlier.

"Aren't you gonna eat your ice cream?" Nova asked.

Chiro snapped out of his thoughts and put a fake smile on once again. "Ya, of course!" Chiro said as he took a bite. A sudden feeling of dread coursed through him as he felt the bad feeling stronger than before. It came from within the ice cream shop, but he couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

Antauri noticed Chiro looking around desperately and began looking around himself.

The feeling of dread slowly faded as did the bad presence.

"Uh, are you alright Chiro?" Otto asked as he saw Chiro just staring at the crowd.

"Ya, I think so. – I guess I'm not in the mood for ice cream." Chiro said as he got up and threw his away.

Chiro turned to the team. "I'll meet you all at the robot. I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. – But thanks for the offer."

Antauri nodded and Chiro left.

"Oh ya! I finished before you!" Sprx called out.

"But that's not fair!" Otto replied and looked away. As he looked out the window, he saw a little girl trembling while walking. Her skin was turning pale with each minute that past by until she finally collapsed.

Otto quickly jumped out of his seat and ran outside.

"What's up with that!? – Is he that jealous?" Sprx asked.

Nova and Gibson looked outside to see Otto shaking a little pale girl on the ground.

"The disease has spread!" Gibson said as they too rushed outside.

"This girl has the disease too!" Otto yelled to them.

They heard another thud and turned to see the man that always holds Mr. Cheppers (I don't know his name or how to spell the penguin's name.) pale and on the floor.

"We've got to get everyone out of here before they get the infection too." Gibson advised.

"Agreed. – I'll call the hospital again while you guys go and evacuate everyone out of the area. Hyper Force, Go!" Antauri ordered.

The team did what they were told and in no time, everyone was out of the park.

The police put up the yellow caution tape around the park so no one could enter.

"I guess we better get back to the robot and try to find out why everyone is getting this disease." Nova sadly stated as she saw little kids being taken to the hospital.

In the distance, they saw Gibson coming towards them. In his hands were a test tube mixed with many different things that were in the park.

He ducked under the caution tape and meant up with everyone else.

"I'll analyze these objects to see if I can identify any harmful gases or such like that."

"Good. Maybe the answer will lie on one of those infected objects."

"My thoughts exactly."

The team activated their jet packs and headed towards the robot. However, unknown to them, their leader wasn't feeling the greatest.

-----


	6. Mislead?

**Mislead? **

Chiro walked sluggishly down the streets.

Ever since they visited that ice cream place, he began to feel weird.

Every now and then, his vision would blur or he would feel dizzy. These symptoms weren't very strong. In fact, they would only last a few seconds and would hardly affect him at all.

He was thinking about what could have made him feel like this when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Chiro! – Seems like you haven't caught that disease yet!" Glenny said as he walked up to Chiro.

"Have you gotten it?"

"No. But BT got it last night. – We were hanging out in Ma and Pa's Arcade when I noticed that BT looked more pale than usual. After we played a few games, he collapsed on the game."

"I'm sorry, I hope he gets better."

"Ya. – Has any of your monkeys gotten it?"

Chiro looked at the ground with panic. _'Can they get the disease? – If so, I shouldn't of left them there!'_ Chiro said to himself.

"Chiro? Are you listening?"

Chiro shook his head. "No; and I hope they don't get it."

Chiro's forehead was soon filled with sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"Hey man, are you feeling alright?"

"Ya, I just feel like something's wrong within the city."

"You've been hanging out with monkeys a little too long."

"What ever. – I better get back to the team. See you later."

"Bye!" Glenny called back as Chiro ran towards the robot.

'_Am I getting the disease too? – Or am I just stressing out too much? Whatever it is, I can't let the monkey team worry.'_ Chiro said to himself as he drew nearer to the robot.

-----

Otto and Sprx were playing video games while Nova watched. Antauri was trying to get some answers through meditation while Gibson was examining the objects he gathered from the park.

"Oh ya! New high score!" Sprx yelled out as Otto lost.

"I've got mad skills! – Not as mad as you make me though." Sprx whispered to Nova.

Nova's eyes went wide open and then quickly punched Sprx into the ground.

"Next time you flirt with me you'll be my knew punching bag!" Nova screamed and crossed her arms.

"Nova! I was just joking!" Sprx insisted as he heard Chiro come up his tube.

"Hey kid! Tell Nova I was just playing!"

Chiro looked at the scene to see Sprx face first into the ground while Nova was turning her back to him with her arms crossed.

He knew immediately Sprx tried to flirt with her. But he was too tired to even settle the argument. Chiro just ignored them and went to his room.

Sprx, Otto, and Nova were flabbergasted at their leader who acted like he didn't even care.

"What's up with Chiro?"

"The kid completely ignored us!"

"I'll go see what's up." Nova said as she ran off to Chiro's room.

-----

Chiro entered his room and fell down on his bed. He closed his eyes; trying to get ride of the dizziness. He laid there for about five minutes when he heard someone knock on his door.

Chiro sat up. "Come in!" He hollered so the person at the door could hear.

The door crept open as he saw Nova enter.

"Are you alright Chiro?"

"Ya, I'm just a bit tired; that's all."

"Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"No, I just need some rest."

Nova looked into Chiro's eyes and knew he was hiding something.

"Alright. But if you need anything, we'll be here." Nova said as she left Chiro's room.

She knew that if she asked him what was really wrong, Chiro would lie. Nova just sighed and went back to the communications room where Sprx and Otto were.

Chiro lay back down in his bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

------

"Has Chiro come back yet?" Antauri asked the team who were playing video games.

They paused the game and looked at Antauri with worry in their eyes.

"Ya, but he's acting strange." Nova reported to him.

"The kid completely ignored us when he got here."

"Where is he now?"

"He's up in his room." Otto said.

"Thank you." Antauri said and went to Chiro's room.

He knocked twice to see if Chiro would answer. When he didn't come to the door, Antauri entered to see him sleeping peacefully on his bed. Hovering over to him, Antauri reached out to stroke his hair when he felt a dark presence. Pulling his hand back, the presence disappeared.

'_Is this __the presence Chiro__ was telling me about?'_ Antauri asked himself as he stared at Chiro. _'If it is, why am I feeling it within Chiro?'_

The door to Chiro's room opened and Gibson walked in. He walked over to Antauri and stared at the sleeping child as well.

"I've almost completed the scans of the objects. So far, I've come up with nothing."

Antauri sighed and turned to Gibson.

"I fear that we might be looking at this problem the wrong way."

"What do you mean Antauri?"

"A moment before you entered, I felt a dark presence that Chiro was telling me about. – The feeling it gave me makes me believe that we are approaching this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Antauri said as he began to leave Chiro's room with Gibson following.

"I'll be back within fifteen minutes."

"Where're you going?"

"Now that I know what to feel for, I think I can find out where our enemy is making everyone sick."

"Alright, be careful Antauri."

Antauri nodded and exited the robot. Gibson went back to his lab to scan the rest of the objects.

However, Chiro turned and tossed in his bed and his skin began to pale (But not too much that you would really notice).

-------


	7. Lethal Cells

**The Lethal Cell**

"So where did Antauri go exactly?" Sprx asked Gibson who was busy observing a rock found in the park.

"If you must know, he went back to the park to collect more information about this epidemic. – Now will you please leave me alone! I'm trying to see if I can find any thing about this new conflict!"

Sprx just left and returned to the other two worried monkeys who sat in front of the TV. They were watching the news when a man went up to the meteorologist who was forecasting the weather and whispered something to him. The man nodded and then faced the screen.

"We'll be back with the weather after this important message." The man said as the screen changed to people in the office.

"We interrupt our weather man Jonny to inform you a new lethal disease has broken out. – This disease has over half the city's population in hospitals and other health care facilities. However, those numbers are decreasing due to the fact that many are dying over night. - Doctors report that they have never come across anything like this before. No cure has been found yet; but we have all the scientist working around the clock on this. Until the cure is found, we advise you to keep all young and elderly in doors at all times. – For more information, stay tuned for the whole report at 10:00 pm. For now, we have Bob live from the Surprise Hospital."

"Thanks Judy for informing us on that manner. – I am here at the Surprise Hospital as the rooms are filled and the hallways are crammed with families and ill ones. Many people are mourning over their ill family member as some are choosing to go home and let themselves heal. – I don't know how much more our doctors can take without losing it."

"Thank you Bob for that inside look. Now back to the weather."

Otto picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"What are we gonna do?" Otto sadly asked Sprx and Nova.

They shrugged and quickly turned to the tubes to see Chiro awake.

"Uh, you okay Chiro?" Otto asked who noticed he seemed off.

"Ya, I'm fine. – Have you guys seen Antauri? I went to his room but he wasn't there." Chiro asked trying to ignore the dizziness he felt by leaning against the metal wall behind him.

"He went back to the park to see if he saw anything strange there." Nova replied.

"How long ago was that?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"I'll go see if he's okay." Chiro said as he turned.

"Hold on kid! You shouldn't go out there."

Chiro turned back around and gave Sprx a confused look. "Why?"

"Because you can catch that disease as well."

"So can Antauri! – Look, I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"He won't get hurt Chiro! He's fully robotic! – Robot's can't get sick unless it's a computer virus. If you go out there, you'll be the getting hurt!" Sprx said and looked back at Chiro with a serious face.

"I agree with Sprx. – By scanning the interior of the affected objects, I found only one virus cell. This cell can only affect humans and animals. – It can't hurt us because we're all half robotic. We'll be fine as long as we aren't exposed to this dangerous cell." Gibson added.

Chiro became relieved to hear that his team couldn't be affected. But he couldn't forget about all the other citizens that were affected and separated from their families.

"I guess I'll go to bed then, it's already 9:00."

"Alright. Goodnight Chiro." Gibson replied as they watched their leader go up his tube and into his room.

------

It was dark outside; but that didn't stop Antauri from investigating the scene where it all started. Looking around, he couldn't feel the presence that he felt before. Instead, an eerie feeling lingered in the park; leaving Antauri uneasy. He knew he only had five more minutes until Gibson would come look for him, so he decided to return to the robot.

-----

As he entered the communications room, he saw everyone had retired to bed besides him and Gibson.

Antauri went into Gibson's lab to see him examining a cell.

"Did you find anything?" Antauri asked Gibson.

Gibson looked up from the microscope and moved out of the way.

Antauri looked in it to see a cell that had a black aura. It made Antauri shiver a bit as he knew this was what Chiro felt; except weaker.

"This is the toxin I found while examining a rock we collected. It appears it was designed to attack the mind of it's' prey until it dies." Gibson informed Antauri who looked away from the telescope.

"Did you find anything Antauri?"

"No, but I'll have to look again tomorrow. – Something tells me this is going to get worse."

"I'll continue to examine it tonight to see if I can find out anything else."

"No. You need your rest Gibson. You can continue tomorrow. – But for now, let's get some sleep."

"Alright. – By the way, Chiro was looking for you when you were gone."

"Is he sleeping?"

"He said he was going to sleep, but I'm not sure."

"I'll check on him. Goodnight Gibson."

"Goodnight to you too."

Antauri nodded and slowly went to Chiro's room. Knowing he was asleep, he entered and walked up beside him. A smile appeared on his face as he couldn't resist being happy at the sight of the boy sleeping peacefully. He stroked his hair a few times before he retired to his own room.

------

The rain heavily beat against the robot; awakening the hyper force. They all gathered in the communications room to see fog in the streets and the dark curtain of clouds that made up the sky. Usually on rainy days, everyone would be hyper and happy. But today, the rain seemed to drag everyone into a deeper depression, especially Chiro who felt terrible. However, he hid it from the rest of the team; good thing he's a good actor.

Gibson turned away from the window and proceeded to his lab where he continued to observe the cell he found.

Nova went into the kitchen with Otto and helped him prepare breakfast for everyone.

Sprx just stayed and stared out the window. Chiro couldn't stand the sight of the abandoned city; so he began to walk into the kitchen when he started to see two of everything. He closed his eyes and opened them quickly to see his vision return to normal. Chiro shook it off and went to help Nova and Otto.

However, this didn't go unnoticed by Antauri who kept a very close eye on Chiro.

Knowing something was wrong with his leader; he too went into the kitchen and made himself tea. Watching Chiro carefully, he drank it slowly at the table.

"Chiro, can you hand me the eggs?" Nova asked.

"Sure." Chiro grabbed the eggs and was about to hand them to Nova when his arm gave way. Chiro felt the presence once more as the eggs dropped and broke on the floor.

Antauri got up as he too felt the anomaly.

Nova looked at Chiro to see he was staring into space.

"Uh, you alright Chiro?" Nova asked as she saw the eggs on the floor.

Chiro looked at Antauri and knew he felt the same thing.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Chiro asked ignoring Nova.

"I'm not sure, but I know its close."

"Will our scanners pick it up?"

"No, it's too masked and faint."

"Uh, are you guys mind going tell us what's going on?" Nova asked getting upset that no one was telling her anything.

"I've been feeling a presence ever since we first went to the Surprise Park earlier in the week." Chiro replied while cleaning up the mess he made with the eggs.

"So that's why you stopped suddenly!"

"Yep, sorry I didn't tell you sooner Nova."

"Everyone! I found out a clue to our mystery!" Gibson shouted from his lab.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately went into his lab.

Once Chiro entered, he felt something weigh down on him. Looking around, he felt it coming from the microscope.

------


	8. Containment

**Containment **

Chiro froze as he saw the microscope. He felt the dark energy it influenced in the room and he knew it was going to strike.

"What I found on the rock was more like a toxin cell. – This cell does no good. It was specifically designed to target the humans from the inside. – What it does when it gets in has even me uncertain." Gibson lectured.

"The question is, how did everyone on Shugazoom get infected with it?" Antauri said.

Chiro tried to concentrate on what his team was saying, but the radiation the cell was giving off made it impossible.

Chiro's eyes went wide open when he heard whispers that seemed to belong to familiar voices. But the voice originated from the cell and no one else seemed to notice it.

As the whispers became louder, the room began to spin around Chiro. His stomach felt like it was on fire and the whispers turned into evil laughs. Chiro held his head in pain and leaned against the partial wall of the entrance.

Gibson stopped talking and everyone turned to Chiro.

"Chiro?" Antauri said very softly.

However, Chiro didn't even hear his voice. He began sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor when Antauri looked at the microscope. Concentrating hard enough, he felt the dark presence.

"Get ride of that cell now!" Antauri yelled to Gibson.

"What?!"

"Destroy the cell!" Antauri looked back at Chiro and saw him began to turn pale.

Not knowing what else to do, he quickly activated his jetpack and grabbed Chiro. Throwing both him and himself out, he used his telekinesis to levitate the rest out and quickly seal up the lab.

Antauri sighed as he no longer felt the dark energy.

Everyone looked back at Antauri to see Chiro pale and trembling on the floor behind him.

Antauri turned once he saw the worried faces on his team and soon went pale with fright too.

"Let's get him to the sick bay!" Antauri yelled as Otto and Antauri lifted him up and entered the sick bay.

They laid him on the table and Gibson began his examinations.

The monkey team stayed huddled around their leader and tried to stop him from trembling by saying soothing words to him.

The results soon came in and Gibson cleared his throat.

"It seems Chiro had the sickness the whole time. However, it wasn't as bad as everyone else's."

"How?" Nova interrupted.

"It seems that Chiro only ended up with one of those Lethal Cells. – One can't work without several others, so it just drifted in him and made him a bit weaker. But there is another part of these results that seem odd."

"And what might that be?"

"It seems that the one cell in Chiro has managed to refuel its self and become stronger. – Now it doesn't need more cells to for fill its creator's bidding."

"Is there anyway we can rid Chiro of this?" Antauri asked looking down at Chiro who was obviously in pain.

"I haven't figured that out yet. But my guess would be to make the cell lose the power it gained. – All we need to figure out is where it got its strength from."

Antauri thought for a moment. "It either got its strength from Chiro or from that cell within your lab. – My guess is the cell since Chiro was fine before he entered."

"If it is the cell, we'll have to destroy it. – But that's the only cell we have to examine."

Antauri looked at Chiro and couldn't bear to see his leader shaking uncontrollably like that. But he also couldn't bear to see everyone else on Shugazoom die as well.

"Can't you create an artificial cell and design it to attack the other artificial cell?" Otto asked.

"That just might work!" Gibson replied as he quickly went over to the computer.

"Why didn't I think of that?! – All I gotta do is get a scan of this cell and…..Done!"

"You created it?"

"No, but with the scan of its structure, I can find its weak points and program the cell to attack them. – It's not gonna be easy though; creating a cell such as this would take time. And we don't have much time before the cell…..Well, you know."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to help boast up Chiro's power primate healing abilities to make sure we keep it in check."

"What about the cell in Gibson's lab?" Nova asked.

"The lab is a restricted area until we find a way to contain its harmful radiation; understood?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"Come on Otto, we've gotta finish making breakfast." Nova stated as both her and Otto left the room.

Sprx looked at the kid one more time before he too left for the kitchen.

"I'll use my ghost abilities to phase through the lab and contain the cell."

"Be careful Antauri." Gibson said.

He nodded and began to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Antauri…….." He heard Chiro say weakly.

Antauri turned to see Chiro's faded crystal blue eyes looking at him.

"The voices……the voices are, ugh…….coming from the cell."

"Voices; what voices?"

"I don't know……but they sound fa…familiar. – Be…..be careful Antauri."

"Don't worry, I will. – Just don't you give in Chiro, keep holding on."

"I……I will." Chiro said as his eyes closed again and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Antauri turned away trying to hold back tears. He could tell Chiro was in so much pain, and he could hear it in his voice. Remembering what he had to do, he ascended forward and phased into the lab.

Antauri looked around to see the lab in ruins. The computers were broken, the beakers were cracked, chemicals were on the floor, and the telescope had a huge dark aura around it.

'It's stronger than I thought.' Antauri thought to himself before he phased out of the lab again.

He went back into the sickbay and reported it to Gibson.

"We'll need to build a device that will neutralize the energy of the cell. It's too strong to contain it within a test tube."

"That's what I feared. – Otto should be able to build one of those."

"I know." He looked at Chiro with glossy eyes.

"Don't worry Antauri; Chiro will be fine as long as I can finish making this counter cell." Gibson said as he noticed Antauri was very worried about Chiro.

Antauri nodded and then headed for the kitchen were Otto was.

------

"Hey Otto, can you pass me three eggs?" Nova asked while mixing up the batter of pancakes.

"Sure!" Otto grabbed the three eggs and began to juggle them.

"Otto! Stop fooling around and hand me the eggs!"

"Okay!" He replied and began to throw them out while still juggling.

"Look out Nova!" Sprx yelled as the three eggs landed on her head.

She stopped stirring and stared at the mixing bowl. Otto and Sprx knew her anger was rising and they both gulped.

"See what you did now?!" Sprx snapped.

"I didn't mean to," Otto said very sadly.

Antauri walked in to see the scene.

"Nova………" He warned.

Nova looked at Otto and gave him a glare before she left the room to wash up.

"Otto, can you make a container that will neutralize radiation?"

"Of course!"

"Can you make one then? – We need one to seal up the lethal cell that remains in Gibson's lab."

"Sure thing Antauri!" Otto said as he took off to his room.

"Has the kid woken up yet?"

"Once; but only for a few seconds."

"What'd he say?"

"He said he heard voices coming from the cell."

"Voices? – I didn't hear any voices."

"Me neither. – Perhaps only those affected can hear them."

"Or maybe the kid is just hearing things."

Antauri left the room and looked out side. The rain had stopped but it was still dark and eerie out there.

He ripped his gaze off the window and headed for the sick bay.

Antauri wanted to be there when Chiro woke up; and so he waited by his side.

------

**Author's note:**

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy the past few days and didn't have a chance to write anything.


	9. The Voices

**The Voices**

The day flew by as Otto worked on the containment field, Gibson worked on the counter cell, and Antauri helped boost Chiro's power primate healing abilities.

Sprx and Nova tried to help in everyway they could; but had to watch almost the whole day.

It was about six-thirty by the time Otto came rushing into the sick bay holding his invention.

"I finished!" Otto smiled as he handed it to Antauri.

"Thank you Otto."

"Your welcome!" Otto replied as he went up to Sprx and Nova.

Antauri stood up and walked towards the lab. He knew the cell grew even more powerful, so he had to be careful.

Phasing into the lab, he cautiously made his way to the cell.

Antauri set the device down and turned his hands into the purple ghost claws.

Carefully picking up the microscope, he quickly put it in the device and closed it up.

He then activated the device and felt the cell's power decreasing until he could only feel it if he was concentrating hard enough.

Sighing in relief, he opened the lab door and carried the cell to Gibson's room.

------

"Is it almost done?" Otto asked Gibson.

"I'm afraid not. However, I've already created the cell structure so it won't be that much longer."

"Yay! Then everyone will be all better!"

"Not better, just not being attacked by the lethal cells at every second of the day. – I also can't make a counter cell for **all** the citizens of Shugazoom. – What we need to do is find the master cell and destroy it."

Otto was going to say something when he saw Chiro began to move his head a bit.

"Chiro!" Otto yelled as he ran to his side.

Sprx and Nova looked at each other before they too huddled around the ill child.

Antauri walked in and knew Chiro was waking up.

He smiled in relief as he went over to Chiro as well.

The team saw Chiro open his eyes to see the blue fading into a whitish color.

They all tried to hold back the tears as they hugged their leader.

Antauri looked at Gibson who stopped working and looked back at him. They knew Chiro was beginning to give into the sickness; but they couldn't blame him.

Gibson continued working, but went faster.

"Mon…….Monkey Team." Chiro managed to say.

They all looked at him smiling; still not releasing him from their grip.

"I'm glad to see you all well." Chiro said as he felt the cell's power increasing.

"Are you feeling any better?" Antauri asked

Chiro looked up to see Antauri hovering above the ground.

"Ya, thanks to you guys."

Antauri looked into Chiro's eyes and saw them turn back to normal a bit. However, they were still very light.

"You really scared us Chiro! – You haven't woken up in a whole day!" Nova said as she hugged Chiro tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about kid!" Sprx replied trying to hide a smile.

"Gibson is creating a cell that will destroy the one inside you. – If this works, we'll be able to find a flaw in our enemies design.

"That's great. Thank you for everything" Chiro said as he felt the cell began to rise into power again. He knew it was trying to kill the white and red blood cells. "I owe you a lo….HA!!!!!" Chiro screamed as he felt it attack the white blood cells by his heart.

His head throbbed in pain and everything tightened.

"Chiro!" They all yelled.

Antauri and Gibson moved everyone out of the way.

Antauri tried to clam Chiro down as Gibson grabbed a test tube he made that will paralyze any virus cells. He made Chiro drink it; which wasn't easy.

In about two minutes, Chiro's screams subsided and he fell asleep once more to Antauri stroking his hair.

The rest of the team were out in the communications room; trying not to cry. They couldn't bear to see Chiro in this much pain, but now that they did, it broke their hearts.

It was soon ten and the team excluding Gibson and Antauri went to bed.

Gibson continued to work on the cell while Antauri stayed with Chiro the whole night.

------

The streets of Shugazoom where deserted. Old newspapers blew away in the wind as the cold air would make you freeze in fear.

Unknown to everyone, one man was standing on the hill of where the 'Frosted' ice cream place was.

He looked around sadly as he knew why everyone besides him was sick.

----

The next morning, Gibson finally finished the counter cell.

He turned to Antauri who was meditating next to Chiro. However, he seemed to know what was going on as he stopped and nodded.

A smile appeared on his face as he used his telekinesis to levitate the cell to him.

Antauri picked up the shot and placed the cell in it along with water.

He washed Chiro's arm with rubbing alcohol before he injected the shot into Chiro's arm.

"Let's hope this works." Antauri said as he placed the shot back down.

Gibson and Antauri kept an eye on Chiro all morning.

Nova, Sprx, and Otto wondered what they were doing, but didn't ask. Instead they stayed out of the Sick Bay and did their daily routine However, they couldn't help but to peek in there every once in a while.

It was about twelve when Chiro's arm began to twitch and he opened his eyes.

They were a lot better than before, but were still faded.

"Antauri? Gibson?" Chiro quietly said as he felt his strength coming back.

"We're here Chiro."

"Indeed we are. – We also finished constructing our artificial cell that attacks the virus one."

Chiro sat up so he was sitting up. "I can tell. – Thanks; that must of taken a long time to make."

"Not really. Usually it would take years to make one; but I know how to make one faster."

"You feeling any better?" Antauri asked.

"I think so. – I'm not feeling any pain!" Chiro smiled.

"I will warn you though Chiro. It's not destroyed. – It's only trying to hide so it doesn't get destroyed. – Every now and then it will attack you."

"I understand. – Thank you so much. I owe ya!"

Gibson and Antauri smiled and they knew the rest of the team heard Chiro's voice.

"Chiro!" They all yelled as they ran in the sick bay.

"Is the cell working?" Nova asked while hugging Chiro.

"Yep! – I feel better already!"

"Now all we have to do is find who is behind this and stop them." Gibson said spoiling the moment.

"I already know who's behind it." Chiro replied.

The team looked at him curiously.

"How?"

"The voices."

------


	10. Mr Nesbit

**Mr. Nesbit**

"What voices?" Gibson asked completely confused.

"The voices I heard when we entered your lab. – They sounded familiar, but they were covered. The only one I could figure out was one of the clerks from 'Frosted."

"I knew I didn't like that place!" Nova blurted out as she crossed her arms.

"Of course! Why didn't I think about that earlier?" Gibson shouted as he went back to the computer and typed away.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Nova asked.

Antauri stared at the computer until he remembered that Gibson said that the people of Shugazoom some how ingested the cells.

"The cells were in the ice cream!" Antauri said as Gibson nodded.

"They placed about five lethal cells within each ice cream cone."

"You mean we ate those things!?"

"Yes; and I'm afraid that the one behind all this will self destruct the cells at any given moment."

"And what did these voices say?" Antauri asked Chiro.

"They said something about finishing a plan. On Wednesday, they're going to self-destruct the cells; killing everyone."

"But Wednesday is tomorrow!" Otto yelled.

"Then we better hurry down to 'Frosted'."

"I don't think it's a good idea if you went Chiro."

"But Antauri!"

"He's right you know. – The cell that I created is supposed to destroy the lethal one. However, it might not find it. – The lethal cell can attack you at any moment; leaving you vulnerable inside and out."

"But….."

"We can handle this kid. – You better get some rest." Sprx said.

Chiro looked at the floor. He felt so useless and didn't like it. However, he knew Antauri and Gibson were right.

"Okay. – But if anything happens, I'll be there."

Antauri nodded. "Let's go team!"

He and the other monkeys rushed out.

"Good luck you guys." Chiro whispered as he watched his friends go.

Chiro watched from the window as his team disappeared out of sight. He sighed and closed the window.

'_Why do I feel so defenseless?'_ Chiro asked himself as he felt pain go through his back and stomach. _'I wish this cell would die already.'_

--------

"We're approaching enemy territory." Antauri said as the team stopped right in front of the building.

"Is it just me or is this place giving you guys the creeps?" Nova asked shivering.

"Indeed it is. – No doubt the negative energy is the cause of all this."

Antauri took one step forward. A shadow moved inside the building that caught his attention.

"Hyper Force Go!" Antauri yelled as they ran into the place with all weapons out.

A silence enveloped the building that seemed rather dark.

Footsteps were heard walking towards them from the back room. Everyone tensed up as the footsteps stopped.

Antauri's eyes widened as he felt a familiar presence.

"So nice to see you; Hyper Force." A female voice sounded off as light from the window shined on her.

The team gasped as they saw who was behind this epidemic.

-----------

Chiro was in his room reading comics when he felt the presence once more.

'_I know this presence from somewhere; but where?_' He asked himself.

Chiro put the comic on his bed and went to the communications room. He looked out the window to see a man wearing a brown coat and a brown hat standing in front of the robot.

'_Who is that?'_ He said as he exited the robot. At first, he stared at the man whose back faced him. But before Chiro could ask who he was, something jumped on Chiro and tried to strangle him; knocking both on the ground.

Chiro opened his eyes to see someone he wasn't expecting.

"Mandarin!" He growled as he kicked him off.

Chiro quickly stood up and transformed into hyper mode.

Mandarin laughed. "Hello my hairless monkey. – Tell me, do you wish you were dead?"

"What?!"

"The pain those cells unleash cause everyone agony everywhere they go. The only way to stop it is to swear loyalty to Skeleton King!"

"Skeleton King is dead!"

"Oh but not for long." He smirked.

Chiro glared. "Chiro Spearo!" He yelled as a spear of lightning appeared in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mandarin laughed.

Chiro was about to throw it when he felt no control over himself. His hands put the spear above him and then dragged it to his stomach.

"Ugh!!!" Chiro screeched as he flew back from his own attack.

Chiro sat up. "What?"

Mandarin laughed. "Didn't I warn you not to do that? – The cells also prevent you from hurting us."

"And who's us?"

-------

"Valina!" Nova shouted as she glared at the witch in front of them.

"It took you long enough to find out what was going on. – Mandarin said you would know immediately; I guess not." Valina smirked.

"Deactivate those lethal cells now!" Antauri ordered.

"And why would I do that? – Tell me something you pathetic simian; how is Chiro?"

The team gave her a death glare.

"So I see he's not doing so well. – Where is he now?"

"That's none of your business! - Lady Tomahawk!" Nova yelled as she attacked Valina.

Valina jumped up and dodged it easily. "Attack me again and you can say goodbye to Chiro!" She laughed.

"You don't even know where he is!"

"I don't need to. – The cells obey me and only me! So if I tell them to finish off someone, they do it!"

The team looked at each other before changing their weapons back into hands.

----------

"So Valina is in on this too?!" Chiro asked as he stood up.

"You are a clever boy; if I do say so myself."

Chiro turned to where the man was standing to see him gone.

"What's wrong boy? – Are you worried about my brothers?"

Chiro faced Mandarin. "Their not you're brothers!"

"Oh but they are Chiro. – You however are not."

"Oh ya! You're the one that betrayed everyone!"

"Betrayed?! They betrayed me!" Mandarin yelled as he used his telekinesis to lift Chiro up and throw him against the robot.

Chiro tried to stand back up, but the lethal cell was attacking him again.

Mandarin hovered over Chiro as he watched his transformation disappear.

"It seems like that cell is draining your energy after all."

Chiro looked up at Mandarin with eyes filled with hatred.

"Let me put you out of your misery once and for all!" Mandarin shouted happily and got ready to stab Chiro with his claw.

Chiro shut his eyes and tried to call upon the power primate; but it was useless.

Mandarin flung his claw forward but stopped right before it pierced his chest.

Chiro opened his eyes to see the man behind an unconscious Mandarin holding a huge pipe; obviously he used the pipe to knock Mandarin out.

Chiro tried to keep his eyes opened, but blackness faded his vision once again.

----------

"Leave Chiro out of this witch!" Nova hollered.

"And why would I do that?"

Antauri felt Chiro's presence subside. That's when he figured out why Valina didn't want to fight. "We've got to get back to Chiro now!"

The team stared at their second in command in confusion.

"She was just distracting us while Mandarin got Chiro!" The Hyper Force then quickly activated their jetpacks and flew out of the store.

Valina smirked until she didn't feel Mandarin either.

"That monkey is going to pay!" She said as she disappeared down the basement stairs.

-------

Chiro opened his eyes to see he was in a house. The walls were painted light orange and the carpet was tan.

Sitting up slowly, he noticed he was in a bed that seemed like it belonged to a little boy. He looked at the clock beside him to see it was 6:30 in the afternoon.

'_What happened? Where am I?'_ Chiro wondered as he recalled the battle that took place earlier on the cold and wet streets.

'_I wonder what happened to Mandarin.'_ He looked around some more to until he heard a door beside him open.

Turning in that direction, he saw a little boy about five or six.

"You're awake!" He said happily.

"Uh….."

"I've always wanted to meet you!" He smiled.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house! – My dad said he saw you collapsed on the ground. He tried knocking on the robot to see if anyone was home, but no one was. So he took you here!"

Chiro tried to get up, but he was still in pain from the lethal cell.

'_I guess Gibson's is having trouble destroying it.'_

"My dad told me to make sure you didn't try to get up yet. – Do you want anything?"

"No thank you. – Where is your dad anyway?"

"He's……well, I don't really know exactly. – My mom's at work though!"

'_I need to go and find the monkey team.'_

"You're sick, aren't you?"

This caught Chiro off guard. He wasn't expecting a boy to know all this.

"Ya."

"I'm sorry. – Are the monkey's sick?"

"No, they can't get this new virus. However, if I stay any longer, you're family will get it."

"I don't think so."

"And why is that?"

"Because I've been sitting by your side the whole time and I feel great!"

'_I guess Gibson's cell prevents the virus I have from spreading.'_

"What's this by the way?" The boy asked and held up Chiro's broken communicator.

"It's a communicator I use to contact the team. – However, it seems to be damaged from the fight."

"What fight?"

"Look, I would love to stay but I have to help my team stop Mandarin and Valina."

"Who's Valina?"

The door opened behind them and a tall man walked in. Chiro gasped as he knew it was the man who saved him.

The man took of his hat and coat and set them on the little boy's dresser. Chiro's eyes widened as he knew the man.

"Mr. Nesbit?"

--------


	11. “Where’s the monkey team?”

"**Where's the monkey team?"**

Chiro stared at the old man in confusion.

"I see you're awake." Mr. Nesbit said.

It took Chiro a minute to hear his words

"Ya. – You saved me?" Chiro asked. The man looked at his son.

"Can you go get Chiro a glass of water?"

"Sure!" The little boy yelled happily before running out.

"Yes; I saved you from Mandarin."

"But how……." Chiro's thoughts all came together; making it hard to focus on one in particular.

'_I thought Mr. Nesbit was only an ice cream man.'_

"I'm not only a person who sold ice cream you know." He whispered.

"How did you know that Mandarin was going to attack me?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't. I was going to ask if I could be of any assistance to you guys."

"Did you know the place that made you go out of business was the cause of all this?"

The man was silent. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to word it.

"I had a feeling that something wasn't right when I saw two hooded figures walk into 'Frosted' late at night." Mr. Nesbit was able to say.

"Then why did you give us those free passes?"

"I wanted to see if you or your team felt the same way."

Chiro looked down at the blankets. (In case I confused anyone, Mr. Nesbit is the ice cream man Chiro, Sprx, and Nova went to in the first and second chapter.)

"You're worried about your team; aren't you?"

Chiro looked up at Mr. Nesbit. "Yes; especially since they have to fight Valina all by themselves. – By the way, what happened to Mandarin?"

"Once you went unconscious, I pulled Mandarin off of you. He too was unconscious, so I threw him to the side. – I tried knocking on your robot to see if the monkeys were there to help you; but no one answered. So I took you to my place."

"The monkeys went to go and stop Valina at 'Frosted.'"

"Why didn't you go with?"

"They wouldn't let me since I have been affected by the cell. – But I have to go and help them now." Chiro said and tried to stand up.

He was still weak from the attack, but he didn't care. Taking two steps forward, his right knee gave way.

Mr. Nesbit caught him just in time and helped him back on the bed.

Nick ran in the room with the glass of water.

"Here you go!"

Chiro weakly looked up before taking the glass.

"Thanks."

Chiro gulped the water down as Mr. Nesbit put his coat on again.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to see how my wife is doing. – Please, don't try to get up again until I get back."

Nick ran to his dad and hugged him. His dad hugged him back and whispered something in his ear.

"Can you do me a favor Nick?"

The boy nodded.

"Can you watch over Chiro for me while I'm gone?"

Nick saw the serious face his father bore and knew he couldn't fool around. "You can count on me dad."

Mr. Nesbit smiled and stood back up. "Remember Chiro; don't get up and get plenty of rest. – When I get back we'll contact your team."

Chiro only smiled as he felt the cell attacking him again. He tried to stay calm, but the cell was too strong. "Ugh!" Chiro held his stomach in pain as he felt it go up his back and into his head. Chiro dropped the glass; causing it to fall on the floor. Mr. Nesbit could do nothing but watch as the teen fell unconscious on the bed.

"Chiro! Daddy, what happened to Chiro?!" The little boy cried.

"It was the sickness." Mr. Nesbit tucked Chiro in and looked at his son once more.

"Make sure he has everything he needs, okay?"

The boy nodded as he now knew why everyone was scared of the sickness.

The retired ice cream man left; leaving the boy watching over Chiro.

------

The Hyper Force arrived at the Super Robot to see the hatch opened.

"Chiro!" Sprx yelled and ran into the robot with Otto and Nova close behind.

Gibson looked at Antauri who was in a scared state.

"He's not here, is he?" Gibson asked.

"No." Antauri said both grimly and sadly. They both entered the Super Robot; unaware of a man approaching.

------

"The kid isn't here" Sprx informed Otto and Nova after they searched the robot.

"What do you think happened Antauri?" Nova asked.

Antauri closed his eyes and tried to think of where Chiro could be. "He's not with Mandarin nor Valina."

"And he's not here and not at Frosted."

"Then where?"

------

Mr. Nesbit approached the robot while trying to think of what to say to the Hyper Force.

However, he was completely oblivious to a certain orange monkey who wanted revenge.

Creeping in the shadows, Mandarin waited for the right moment to attack.

When the man was about to knock, Mandarin came out of the shadows.

"You think a simple human can prevent me from getting the hairless monkey?" Mr. Nesbit turned around in fear as he saw Mandarin walking towards him; claw ready.

"If you did, you were dead wrong!" Mandarin finished as he began a rush attack.

------

Antauri looked at the bare white walls.

Gibson was trying to locate Chiro's communicator signal; but had no luck. Even Antauri had no luck tracing his power primate signal because the lethal cell was masking it.

Sprx looked at Antauri and saw him very worried. He knew Antauri saw Chiro as his 'son' and knew that he would take his disappearance the hardiest.

Walking up beside him, Antauri didn't even acknowledge Sprx's presence.

"Don't worry Antauri. I'm sure the kid is just fine; he is our leader after all."

"That doesn't matter. – He is unable to defend himself in his weak state." Antauri replied a moment later.

Sprx looked down. He didn't know what to say that would make Antauri feel better.

Antauri closed his eyes only to feel Mandarin's presence.

"Mandarin." He muttered before he quickly ran to his tube and exited the robot.

The team looked at each other in confusion before they too realized who was outside.

--------

Mandarin punched the man in the face; causing him to have a bloody nose.

"Now tell me; where have you hidden the boy?!"

"Mandarin!" Antauri shouted as he hit Mandarin.

Mandarin fell back but immediately caught himself.

"What did you do with Chiro?!" Antauri yelled with fiery in his eyes.

"I see you're mad Antauri; but not even I know where the boy is."

"That's a lie!"

"Why do you think I came back?"

Antauri was surprised. If Mandarin and Valina didn't have Chiro, then where was he?  
"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri attacked.

Mandarin simply jumped out of the way and hit Antauri against the robot.

"I'll tell you one thing though. – You're 'Chosen One' fell as well as you have. In fact, in that exact spot. Except he was begging me to spare him from the pain the lethal cells unleashed."

"That's a lie!" Antauri yelled getting back up.

"Chiro would never beg to anyone; not even to you Mandarin! Lady Tomahawk" Nova yelled and attacked.

Mandarin didn't see it coming and was thrown back from the attack.

The monkey team stood behind their second in command; waiting for Mandarin to strike again.

Mandarin looked at his situation as he looked up. He knew he was out numbered.

"I will find the boy before any of you can!" Mandarin screeched as he ran off. Sprx stepped forward in attempt to chase him when Antauri put his hand in front of him.

"Let him go. – We have to take care of that man over there." Antauri then pointed the man on the floor.

His hat had fallen off which revealed his face.

Nova gasped. "Mr. Nesbit?" She question before going over to the man. Sprx soon recognized him as well and went by his side.

"Are you alright?" Nova asked as he began to stand back up.

"Ya, just a bloody nose."

"What were you doing here anyway?" Sprx asked with the Hyper Force listening.

Mr. Nesbit looked around as he knew the cunning ways Mandarin used to be undiscovered.

Antauri noticed this. "We should take him in the robot and fix him up." Antauri said before Sprx and Nova helped the man walk in with the rest of the team following.

They went to the sickbay and immediately, Gibson began fixing him up.

"Just by curiosity, why weren't you infected?" Gibson asked.

"I never went to that evil ice cream place. In fact, my family stayed inside after I lost my job."

"So you weren't exposed to the disease then?"

"Nope. I went back out side when I knew that ice cream place was no longer serving the frozen treats."

The Hyper Force looked at each other as the same question struck them.

"Why did you come here?" Antauri asked.

"I came here to tell you Chiro was safe and sound."

Everyone's eyes widened as many questions reverberated throughout the robot. Antauri cleared his throat as everyone fell silent.

"Do you know where Chiro is?"

"Yes. He's at my house with my son resting."

"And how did Chiro get to your house?"

"I was going to ask you guys if you needed any help when I saw Chiro and Mandarin fighting. Chiro did this spear looking thing but when he was about to throw it, his whole body began to shake and he hit himself with it." The team gasped in fright and curiosity. "Then I heard Mandarin say that the cell within him prevents him from hurting both him and some girl named Valina. – I knew I had to help because Chiro began to scream in agony and he turned back into his normal self. I picked up a pipe and knocked Mandarin out before he stabbed Chiro. - I knocked on the robot, but no one answered. So I took him to my place since he was unconscious."

"He's still there with your son?" Otto asked excitedly.

"He should be unless he left to go and help you guys. But he wouldn't do that when he's hurt; would he?"

The team looked at each other grimly. That's when Mr. Nesbit realized that leaving Chiro alone with only a five year old boy was a bad idea.

------

Chiro tossed and turned in his sleep until he woke up with a start. He stared at the clock that now read 9:50 pm and saw the little boy sleeping on a sleeping bag on the floor.

Chiro smirked until a thought crossed his mind. _'Where's the monkey team? They would have come looking for me if they finished off Valina and Mandarin. – They must be in trouble!'_ Chiro thought as he quietly got out of bed. He swayed back and forth for a minute until he caught his balance. Chiro then walked over to a dresser and picked up his broken communicator. Next to it was a piece of paper and a pencil.

Deciding to leave a note thanking the kind man, he quickly wrote a letter about where he was going, why he was going, and thanking Mr. Nesbit and his son.

Chiro opened the door a little bit to see if anyone was in the hall.

"Where are you going Chiro?" A sleepy young voice rang.

Chiro turned around to see the boy awake but yet, half asleep.

"I need to help the monkey team."

"But my dad told you to stay here."

"Your dad means well, but I have to stop Valina and Mandarin before they self destruct everyone's cells."

The boy looked at Chiro for a minute before he smiled. "Go and save the world like the heroes on TV do!" The boy said softly as he soon fell back to sleep.

Chiro sighed in relief as he closed the door and exited the house. He then ran off towards the park where Mandarin and Valina were waiting for him unexpectedly.

--------


	12. The Final Blow

**The Final Blow**

Mr. Nesbit and the Hyper Force entered the house and rushed into his son's room.

Swinging the door open quickly, they saw Nick sleeping peacefully on the ground; but no one on the bed.

"We're too late." Mr. Nesbit said grimly as he moved out of the way to let the monkeys in.

The Hyper Force looked around to see if they could catch a glimpse of their leader; but Chiro wasn't there.

Nick heard the voices of his father and five others he was unfamiliar with. Opening his eyes, he became flabbergasted.

"Daddy?" He said with a confused voice.

Mr. Nesbit went over to his son and kneeled down to him.

"Where's Chiro?"

Nick looked at the monkeys as they all stared at him.

"Chiro……." He trailed off.

"Yes, what about Chiro?"

"He woke up again and told me to go back to sleep; so I did."

"What was he doing before you went back to sleep?"

Antauri looked around the room once more to spot a letter on a nightstand.

"He was moving around so I don't know what he was doing."

Antauri hovered over to the nightstand and picked up the letter.

"I think I know what he was doing." Antauri stated as everyone looked at the letter in his grip.

He opened it to see Chiro's writing. He began to read it out loud:

"_Thank you for everything you have done for me and the team Mr. Nesbit. I really appreciate it. However, by the time you read this letter, I'll be on my way to help the monkey team defeat Mandarin and Valina. Please don't come after me for you will place your life and your son's in danger. I'll be fine especially since I have the monkey team backing me up. Once again, thank you and Nick for taking care of me; after all this over, I'll repay you some how."_

_~Chiro_

Once Antauri finished the letter, the room got quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the ceiling fan.

"We have to go after him!" Nova broke the silence.

"Of coarse we are! It's not like we're gonna leave the kid alone with Mandarin and Valina!" Sprx added.

Everyone looked at Antauri as they knew he could figure out where their friend was.

Antauri closed his eyes and tried to feel Chiro's power primate signal.

"It's no use; I can't get a lock on Chiro's energy. We'll just have to meet up with him at Frosted. Hyper Force, Go!" Antauri said as the team excluding Antauri ran out the door.

Mr. Nesbit looked at him with eyes filled with determination.

Antauri sighed. "You really shouldn't go; you can get hurt."

"I don't care. – I want to help."

"The best thing you can do is to stay here with your son. However, I can't stop you from coming." Antauri smiled before Mr. Nesbit put Nick on the floor.

Standing up, he told Nick to stay here and sleep.

He didn't argue. Instead, he quickly fell asleep as Antauri and Mr. Nesbit ran out the door.

-------

Chiro ran all the way to Frosted and stopped at the front doors. Breathing heavily, he looked up in the window.

'_Where's the monkey Team?' _He pondered as he saw a tall shadow move in the place.

Chiro forced his way in and took in his surroundings. Transforming into Hyper Mode, he no longer saw anything moving.

The place was dead silent. It was as if a heavy velvet blanket was laid upon the building.

'_Okay, so where is everyone?'_ He asked himself.

That's when Chiro felt Mandarin's presence behind him and turned.

"Come out and show yourself you coward!" Chiro yelled.

"Shh. You really should use your inside voice." Mandarin smirked as he came into view.

"Where's the Monkey Team!" Chiro replied in a distasteful voice.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing….." Mandarin trailed off as Chiro felt another familiar presence behind him.

However, before he could even turn around, he felt a rope tie around his neck as he knew it was Valina's.

Chiro tried to break it off, but it was useless.

Valina chuckled as the rope began to electrify itself along with Chiro.

"Ah!!!!!" He yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You shouldn't have come here alone poor Chiro. – Now you will suffer at my hand!" She grinned as the rope began electrocuting Chiro once more.

-------

"Ugh…" Antauri muttered as he flew down an inch or two.

"What's wrong Antauri?" Sprx asked Antauri.

"Chiro's in trouble and he can't fight back."

"Are we almost there?" Nova asked Gibson.

"Affirmative."

-------

Valina made the rope around Chiro's neck tightened.

"I want to hear you beg for mercy! Only then will we let you go!" Valina said as watched the child scream in agony.

Chiro opened one of his eyes. "I'll never beg to anyone; especially you!"

Valina grew angry and tightened the robe even more. It became so tight that it began to dig inside his neck; making it bleed.

He couldn't take it any more. Blood was beginning to fill his lungs as the electricity was giving power back to the cell; so he just sat there, becoming numb.

Chiro sat there defenseless as he felt the lethal cell attack Gibson's and destroy it. That's when he felt himself become limb. His eyes faded to an off white color and he became almost as cold as ice. Chiro could feel his body giving in as he could no longer use his right arm and legs.

The rope soon disappeared as he collapsed on the concrete surface. Chiro's Hyper Mode soon faded away to reveal his red sweater and blue jean pants.

Mandarin and Valina hovered over him as they were satisfied with their results.

Valina closed her eyes as she felt the presence of their enemy. "The Hyper Force is near by, so I say we finish you off….." Valina trailed off as her eyes glowed red and the cell in Chiro began the final attack.

Chiro whined in pain as he felt himself unable to stay awake and become paralyzed.

Tears rolled down his eyes. '_Antauri,_' He said to himself as he continued to try and stay awake as the blood on his neck dripped onto the floor.

"Let's go Mandarin and let Chiro suffer like he's never suffered before!" Valina said as she walked down the stairs.

Mandarin smirked one more time at the sight of Chiro before he too went down in the basement.

-------

The monkey team landed in front of the Frosted place as all was silent. Too silent for a day like this.

The hyper force kept their gaze within the place until Antauri faintly heard Chiro's voice in his head '_Antauri….'_

"He's in there!" Antauri said as they ran inside and got prepared to attack.

Taking in their surroundings, they slowly lowered their weapons as they saw their unmoving leader on the ground.

"Chiro?" Antauri said softly as he and the team approached the child.

They fell into pieces as they saw his pale neck covered in red liquid and blood adding on to the small puddle on the floor as it dripped. Chiro's faded broken eyes looked at them as they could feel his pain.

His skin was extremely pale and his eyes were fading faster and faster.

The team all huddled around their leader as they tried to stop the bleeding. Gibson placed a hand on Chiro's forehead only to pull it back as he felt Chiro become colder.

Mr. Nesbit walked in to see what was going on and he too went to Chiro's side.

"Please, stay with us Chiro!" Nova cried as she held one of his hands that stopped working.

"Mon……Monkey Team" Chiro managed to reply as he tried not to fall asleep; but he was soon no longer in control of his body and fell in a deep Acoma. The monkey team called to their leader, only to see his eyes shut and could barley see his chest moving.

Antauri cried as he felt Chiro's presence fade away until he was an inch from giving in.

Otto looked around as footsteps were heard behind the group as they all turned to see Valina standing next to Mandarin.

"Hello, _Hyper Force_!" She laughed.

"Make the cell stop hurting Chiro!" Nova yelled while choking on her tears.

"Even if I did, he would still die from everything else."

"Don't you think we ought to put him out of his misery?" Mandarin asked chuckling.

"No!" They all yelled back

"He doesn't have much time you know; nobody does! Soon Shugazoom will be ours and the Skeleton King shall rise from his grave!" Valina chuckled before Antauri jumped.

"Ghost Claw Attack!" He attacked as Valina was knocked into the wall.

Mandarin quickly stepped in and threw Antauri against the others.

"You'll pay for that!" Nova screeched as she charged at Mandarin.

"Flame Fist Furry!" She attacked.

Mandarin jumped out of the way just in time and ran towards Nova.

"Oh no you don't! – Magno-Bolt Beam Splitter!" He yelled as the magnetic energy caused Mandarin to fall face first on the floor.

Valina got up and sent her bat minions to attack the Hyper Force.

"Get off of me!" Nova yelled as she began hitting the bats attached to her.

Otto protected Gibson from the bats as he was attempting to seal up Chiro's wound.

Mr. Nesbit soon went off in one corner trying to stay away from the fight.

"Hurry up Gibson! I can't hold them off much longer!" Otto acknowledged as he attacked another bat.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Gibson replied as the two were oblivious to Mandarin as he came up behind them.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" He attacked as Gibson and Otto went flying across the room.

"Good-bye……_Chiro_!" Mandarin yelled as he was about to stab Chiro.

"NO!!!" Antauri yelled as he turned all purple and attacked Mandarin.

"Enough! – One more attack and I'll destroy everyone on Shugazoom right here and now!" Valina yelled annoyed.

The Hyper Force looked at their friend lying almost lifeless on the floor. Knowing they couldn't risk Chiro's life, they untransformed their weapons and stared at the ground in defeat.

"Wise choice my brothers." Mandarin before he was interrupted by a voice.

"Whatever you're planning to do won't work without this now will it!" Mr. Nesbit yelled before everyone turned to him. There they saw Valina's amulet in Mr. Nesbit's hand. "My amulet!" Valina screamed as she tried to run and retrieve it.

She stopped as Valina saw Mr. Nesbit about to throw it on the ground.

"Order the cell to stop killing Chiro or I'll end this right here and now!" Mr. Nesbit demanded.

Valina glared at him before glancing at Mandarin.

Mandarin knew what he needed to do and got into position.

Antauri noticed his actions and waited to counteract.

Valina ran towards Mr. Nesbit as he threw it towards the ground.

Mandarin rushed over and caught it just in time before feeling someone dig inside him.

"Core Disrupter!" Antauri attacked

Mandarin turned around to see his brother with his deadly claw within him.

"I'll get you for this! Mark my words Antauri!" Mandarin finished as he fell unconscious.

The amulet fell to the floor and Antauri quickly picked it up and shattered it in hundreds of pieces.

"NO!!!" Valina yelled but was masked over the sound of Chiro's and multiple other citizens' screams of pain.

-------

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick with a cold and High School isn't helping it. Oh well. This story is coming to an end as I will begin a new story soon._


	13. What Now!

**What Now?!**

Valina looked at Chiro and grinned. "Mandarin; let's go!" She yelled as Mandarin slowly awoken

He glanced at Chiro and ran to Valina with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh no you don't!" Sprx yelled. "Magno-Bolt Beam Splitter!" He attacked.

However, Valina and Mandarin transported out of there before they got hit.

"Chiro!" He heard Nova yell and joined the rest of the team by Chiro's side.

"Gibson do something!" Nova yelled while stroking Chiro's hair.

"I'm trying!" He replied as he began checking his condition with his scanner.

"Well can you hurry it up?!" Sprx added.

Otto just stared at Chiro in confusion as he tried to find out what was wrong.

Antauri closed his eyes and concentrated on Chiro carefully. He felt his sole fading and fast.

'Please Chiro, hold on!' He said to himself.

Chiro continued to scream and hold his heart as Gibson diligently poured medicine down his throat and did other things.

Antauri closed his eyes once more as the thought of him losing his 'son' became more realistic.

He stayed in deep thought and blamed himself for Chiro being in this situation. Antauri kept telling himself it was his fault for taking the team to Frosted in the first place.

'Antauri!!!' Chiro's voice echoed in his head.

Antauri quickly opened his eyes as he felt the power primate getting stronger and stronger with each second that past. To his astonishment, Chiro was beginning to glow green until it became too intense and flowed outward. The Hyper Force shielded their eyes as they felt Chiro's energy travel.

Everyone just stayed silent for they were too shocked to speak. Whatever was happening, they knew that they could no longer help Chiro.

'What's the power primate doing?' Nova asked herself as the light slowly faded as well as his agonizing screams.

The team unshielded their eyes and looked at their motionless leader on the ground.

"Chiro?" Nova said very softly.

They slowly advanced forward as they wondered what had just happened. Hovering over their leader, they waited for a sign; a sign to tell them that he was alive. Crossing their fingers, they prayed for a miracle as they never ripped their gave off Chiro.

The sound of someone trying to catch their breathe was heard as they all sighed in relief. Chiro's stomach was moving once more and the hyper force couldn't help but celebrate.

Nova hugged Sprx (who blushed) while everyone else smiled widely.

Gibson then walked over to Chiro's side. He looked normal once more and you could tell he was no longer in any pain.

Gibson then checked his pulse and smiled widely.

"Good news team! Chiro's going to be alright!"

Antauri smiled and looked at Chiro lovingly. Sudden relief came over him as he couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"We should get him back to the robot."

Gibson looked up to his brother. "I agree."

Footsteps came from behind Antauri and he turned to see Mr. Nesbit all scratched up.

"Are you alright?" Antauri asked as he notices he was limping.

"Ya, I'm fine. – So Chiro is going to make it?"

Antauri nodded happily.

Mr. Nesbit sighed in relief before he sat down.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come with us back at the robot. There we can examine you for any severe injures."

"As much as I would love to, I have to get back home to my son."

"I understand. – If you or your family need anything, just let us know."

Mr. Nesbit smiled. "Thank you Antauri."

Antauri smiled one last time before turning his attention back to Chiro and the others.

"Hyper force, let's take Chiro home."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and activated their jet packs. Sprx helped Antauri pick Chiro up while the others led the way.

Mr. Nesbit watched as they flew off into the distant horizon before heading home.

--------

Antauri and Sprx slowly set Chiro on the Sick Bay bed. Antauri studied Chiro contently for a moment to fell something different. He didn't know what, but something seemed a bit odd.

Gibson went over to the computers and began scanning Chiro's body for any severe injuries. While he waited for the results, Antauri began to meditate to try and find out what went wrong. That's when the results came back.

Gibson smiled as he read the first few lines, but that soon changed as he kept on reading.

Antauri felt Gibson's sudden change of comfort and land stopped meditating.

"What's wrong Gibson?" Antauri asked before the rest if the team filed in.

Gibson slowly turned towards them with a worried face. "Chiro has no severe injuries." His tone suddenly went dark and low. "However, my scanners didn't pick up any trance of the Power Primate."

The Hyper Force went pale as they heard this statement. Chiro was the chosen one and therefore was gifted the Power Primate. But having it suddenly disappeared was unheard of!

The only thought that crossed through their minds was, "What happened?"

---------

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and working on school work.

I decided to make a sequel to this like I did with my last two stories. It'll be up shortly!


End file.
